It is necessary to drink a proper quantity of water to remain healthy. A normal adult needs about 2000 cc of water per day. However, according to the data, the average quantity of water the typical person drinks every day is about 1200 cc, and even half drink water less than 500 cc at water, which is far from the drinking water ideal. The drinking quantity is related to a person's weight, age, physiological status and climatic environment, such as temperature, humidity or other factors. Drinking water management is very important to health, but it is not easy. Many workers sitting in front of computers, or students spending a long time studying are typically too busy to drink water. Another factor is that staying in a room with air conditioning for a long time affects the ability of natural regulation of a human body. In addition, many patients need to drink a lot of water or strictly control water content in their body; weight management to lose weight and the physiological status of a sportsman relates to water control as well. If there is a convenient drinking water management device which can actively record the quantity of water drunk and remind users to drink water in the proper quantity, it will benefit people's health.
Furthermore, people with a special constitution or those suffering from a particular disease, such as diabetes, must strictly control the ingestion of sugary beverages; some patients only can eat liquid food in limited quantities or take liquid medicine in one day or during a specific period. Therefore, if there is a device that can manage the quantity of liquid ingested, these people will benefit from it.
In order to fulfill this need, a liquid ingesting management system is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.